


Kunzite

by Cyberrat, goddessofcruelty



Series: Jewelled Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Brushing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Prostate Milking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles.” Scott's voice is soft, but Stiles hears the warning in it and abruptly realizes what he's been doing. He stills his tongue and the high-pitched tink of the bit in his mouth clacking against his teeth ceases to fill the room with its noise. His master doesn't say a word, but Stiles can feel the weight of his disapproval as Scott silently returns to brushing Kira's hair, long, slow, smooth strokes as she sits perfectly still before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunzite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU verse centered around a bdsm club called the Jewelled Club, where all the bottoms have different gems that they've been given by their tops.

“Stiles.” Scott's voice is soft, but Stiles hears the warning in it and abruptly realizes what he's been doing. He stills his tongue and the high-pitched _tink_ of the bit in his mouth clacking against his teeth ceases to fill the room with its noise. His master doesn't say a word, but Stiles can feel the weight of his disapproval as Scott silently returns to brushing Kira's hair, long, slow, smooth strokes as she sits perfectly still before him.

Stiles adjusts his position absently, mind drifting again until he hears the click of the hairbrush being set down on the arm of Scott's large wooden chair.

“Stiles. One your back,” he says gently, and the boy does as commanded, stretching himself out where Scott points. Whiskey shaded eyes follow Scott as he rises, pulling Kira to her feet and positioning her over Stiles' face.

“This ought to keep that mouth busy,” Scott says as Kira lowers herself onto Stiles' face, cheeks already flushing with color. Even after all this time together, she's still so shy about certain things.

“All the way down,” Scott reminds her softly, she hadn't even realized that she was holding herself slightly away.

“Hands under your back, Stiles,” Scott says and the boy obeys, tucking his always moving fingers out of sight, adjusting the jeweled bit in his mouth as Kira pushes down on him. His cock is already lifting as the scent of her surrounds him, and Stiles presses up, eagerly diving into her as best he can with his tongue so constrained.

He does want so badly to please Scott, he just gets so _distracted_. His cheeks flush as he thinks about the last time they all gathered, about how Peter Hale had crept up next to him to make some absolutely filthy comments, about how he'd opened his mouth in shock and surprise – and he'll never forget the sound of the bit as it hit the floor, or the way all those eyes had turned to look at him.

No, he's not going to get in trouble again.

Kira's long hair tickles his chest as he clumsily swipes his tongue along her folds, as Scott brushes her hair to a shine. “There,” Stiles can hear him says proudly, “beautiful.” Kira squirms at the praise in his voice and Stiles hears the sound of the brush being set down.

Scott kneels in front of Kira, just brushing the top of Stiles' head and lifts her chin. “You are beautiful, Kira,” he murmurs, looking into her eyes as he free hand slides down a cups her small breast, thumb sliding across her nipple, not for the first time considering piercing it to match the kunzite at her ears and throat.

Scott teases her for a moment until she's squirming and grinding down into Stiles' mouth, and then withdraws.

“Climb off Stiles,” he orders gently, waiting until she does so to continue. “Stiles, off the mat. Kira lay down and spread yourself wide.”

Her face flushes again, but she obeys, bending her knees and splaying her legs out as far as they'll go.

“Good,” Scott says as he settles down on the couch. “Stiles, come here.”

Kira stays perfectly in place as Stiles climbs onto Scott's lap, straddling it so that he's facing Kira.

“Come for us, Kira,” Scott orders and she hesitates only for a second, then slides her hand down, sliding two fingers inside and then back up to circle around her erect clit, and then back again in a circuit.

Stiles watches her intently, clamping down tightly onto the bit as he feels his mouth falling open again. And then he feels something else, a slick finger circling around his tightly puckered hole. It dips inside before retreating, and Stiles doesn't even realize he's moaning until Scott shushes him.

“Keep watching Kira, Stiles,” he says as he adds another finger inside Stiles. Stiles' cock is flushes and purple where it lies against his thigh, occasionally dribbling as Kira starts making these incredibly sexy noises on the mat.

Scott gets three fingers into Stiles, fucks him slowly on them for a while as they both watch Kira. Scott loves the way she starts to get into what she's doing, and then remembers her audiences and falters, blushes all over again.

Scott finally turns his hand and rubs the pads of his fingers over Stiles' plump little prostate, gentle at first, and then more and more insistent, massaging firmly as Stiles wriggles in his lap.

“Keep watching, Stiles,” Scott reminds again as the boy's eyes had begun to flutter closed. Stiles glances at the well-placed mirror to see dark eyes watching him a moment before returning back to Kira on the floor.

She's finally lost herself in her pleasure, head thrown back, one hand sliding across her tits, tweaking her own nipples as she rubs between her legs furiously. She only slows down right as she hits the edge. Kira likes to draw that moment out as long as possible, and the duo on the couch watch intently as she just skate the tip of her finger across her engorged clit lightly. Scott knows the moment she's going to come, and reaches his free hand to cup Stiles' come heavy balls while he rubs the bundle of nerves inside, and Stiles comes right after Kira does, his deeper cries merging with her higher-pitched ones.

Scott carefully slides his hands free of Stiles, and helps him lay down beside Kira, the two curling together in heavy-lidded bliss as he washes up, and gets their things ready.

He dresses Kira in a lovely pinky-purple shade of lace underwear, matching her kunzite earrings and choker perfectly. Her long hair is left free, only held back from her eyes with two jeweled clips. Stiles gets a matching collar, leather rather than her satin ribbon, and his silver bit with the same gems at either end. The only other decoration any of them have are the rings, all three have matching wedding rings embedded with their chosen jewel.

Once they're all cleaned up and appropriately attired, Scott takes them into the garage, straight into the backseat of his already warmed SUV. There's a set of sweats for each of them folded on the seat, just in case they need clothes for some reason.

Scott glances at the time, they're late to the party, but he thinks letting them both come beforehand will settles their nerves. They look calm and sated now, as they playfully tease each other in the backseat.

 

 


End file.
